Little Boys, Little Toys formely K&BK
by aspectsoflove
Summary: The arrival of the Briarwood Boys has unsetlled TPC for sure, but because Massie is Massie of course she has a plan. If people think that because their exes are moved in that Massie's moved out, au contraire.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**Thursday, May 6th**

**4:48 pm**

Massie Block chewed her Glossip Girl glossed lip, a major DHNTB (Disgusting Habit Never to be Done!) but at the moment she didn't care, because she had bigger problems. For the past three days she had been contemplating her current situation and had come up with a solution. She just hoped her four best friends would agree to it. She ignored the pile of homework on her white desk and went straight to her new Pro MacBook.

CLAIREBEAR: what time should we meet Ur house?

MASSIEKUR: six sharp. Tell the girls.

CLAIREBEAR: k. im excited, what is this big meeting about.

MASSIEKUR: i'd tell u but then id have 2 kill u! just be optimistic!

CLAIREBEAR: of course!

Massie smiled happily. She could always count on Claire. She quickly scanned her buddy list but no one else was on. She shut her laptop and stood in front of her mirror. She wore a charcoal gray Rachel Pally pocket shift dress over simple black leggings and black Marc by Marc Jacobs ankle tie booties. Her dark hair fell limply at shoulders and her side bangs wilted at he eyes. She almost cried when she saw herself. She practically screamed drab LBR.

She ran to her vanity and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and curled the ends, then she skillfully pinned her bangs into a fashionable pouf with bobby pins and hair sprayed her 'do. She touched up her makeup and selected a pair of long, black Victorian swirl earrings.

She changed into a Milly Dot Jacquard Audrey Dress with pale pink Marc by Marc Jacobs satin platform pumps. She rated herself an eight point five, and then added a black Kenneth Jay Lane black flower pearl ring and upped her outfit to a nine.

She was in mourning clothes, which had been required for the past week, but she looked stylish and very Boho chic. She heard a knock on the door and her four best friends stared back at her.

"Go." Alicia Rivera snarled. Massie was only half surprised at Alicia's greeting. She was somewhat responsible for this mess, and one of Alicia's best friends Olivia Ryan was getting pretty tight with their ex crushes. Plus, Josh Hotz still had a thing for Alicia and Massie was preventing her from hooking up with him.

Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons followed Alicia, their eyes down to Massie's fluffy white carpet. Massie quickly surveyed her friends. Alicia wore Ralph Lauren blazer over a simple gray Joie thermal over a black So Low skirt and gray lacy leggings. Kristen was carrying a huge bag of books and wore a black Seven jean skirt and a oversized black cable knit sweater. Dylan was wearing a gray cap sleeve shirt under a huge black Alice + Olivia jumper and was munching on a Luna bar. Claire wore a black C&C California Geri dress.

"Chill you guys." Massie said calmly. "Dylan, and especially Claire, I love your outfits! Kristen and _Ahhh-Licia _it's a little drab. But today we're officially out of mourning." Alicia raised her eyes but kept quiet as Massie gestured to the row of white beanbags set in a circle. Once everyone was seated, Massie began.

"First off let's look on the bright side. We still have the bomb shelter. Granted, ESP didn't exactly work continue to rule OCD, we have to follow some guidelines. We're going to create a new image for TPC." Massie scanned everyone's faces. Everyone but Alicia looked interested.

Massie handed out Lavender colored handouts. "We each are going for our own looks. And we will each follow our own rules. The only rule we all have follow is to STAND OUT. Be different from any other girl. Be confident around guys, be sultry and sexy without being overly slutty."

"This is just another hurdle in our life. Not everything is smooth going, unless we make it that way. Our new life starts in eight grade, but is born now. We start _today._ Does everyone get it?" Massie said sharply.

"Where'd you get that Massie, your self help book or your mothers?" Alicia snapped. Massie glared at Alicia.

"Shove it." Claire said harshly to Alicia. Alicia giggled at Claire's comeback. Her deep brown eyes burned into Claire's body. Claire glared back.

Massie held up her palm to stop the glare-war. "Enough." Massie silenced. She had had _enuff. _"Summer is coming and we're all going away. I except by the first day of school we all look _ah-mazing _and totally hot. We're going for the guys this year girls." Massie spoke with ultra confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

The elongated rings of Massie's Juicy couture sidekick finally woke Massie up. She blearily opened her mascara free lashes and sat. She smoothed her long, dark hair before swinging her legs over her giant bed frame. She grabbed the smooth pink phone and flipped it open. "Mass?" Alicia's familiar smooth Spanish voice questioned.

"Leesh!" Massie cried. Massie heard a small gasp on the other side of the line and Massie smiled. She knew that even if she hadn't seen Alicia for the whole summer she was still a total alpha

"¡El Oh mi dios, ive le faltó tanto! ¡tanto ha sucedido usted incluso

no sabe!" Alicia exploded in a smooth flow of Spanish. Massie sighed, Whenever Alicia went to Spain for long bouts of time she constantly spoke in Spanish. Luckily after a week or two she was back to normal, 100 American.

"In English please." Massie said as she twirled a long of her tangled hair.

"Oh sorry. Actually I better go. What time we meeting at the spa?" Alicia asked in a rushed tone. Massie immediately felt a pit of dread at the bottom of her stomach. She was dreading the first day of school, 7th grade sucked. They had no guy friends for most of the year and it was war the rest of the time. 8th grade _had_ to be better.

"Uhm tomorrow at eight. We have a long day of gossip and pampering in front of us!" Massie squealed in an upbeat tone. Alicia smooched goodbye and Massie hung up the phone. Massie couldn't wait to see all of her friends, after 3 whole months of just text messages and some odd phone calls. If it hadn't been for Claire, Massie might have died.

Massie and Claire had gone to France together for two months, shopping in Paris and living in a tiny French apartment with Massie's crazy but chic aunt Sofie. Then for about three and a weeks Massie and Claire had lounged by the pool and reinvented themselves.

Massie decided to call Claire and invite her over for a little boy rendezvous before tomorrow when all the TPC would be together. Massie quickly texted her.

MASSIE: COME OVER 2DAY FOR A LITTLE GIRL/BOY

CLAIRE: OF COURSE WHAT TIME

MASSIE: ASAP. ILL BE GETTING READY IN MY ROOM.

Massie set the sidekick down and walked over to her new pink vanity. It looked like an old time vanity with white lights on the top, but it had all the stylish features of a new one with a glass case so she could see all of her beauty supplies plus small glass boxes to on the sides to hang necklaces and earrings and to store perfume.

Massie had died her hair a dark, auburn brown and it looked ah-mazing. She had cut her extensions off and let her natural hair grow long enough to fall just under her newly discovered B cups.

She let her hair fall out it's bun and the damp dark curls fell perfectly underneath her chest. She slipped out her sexy C&C tank and boy shorts and into her light wash True Religon booty shorts and a baggy white Rugby shirt just as Claire knocked on the door.

"Bonjour!" Claire said cheerfully. She wore a Gap tank top and Abrecrombie capris. Her hair was a little longer then Massie's now, and her short bangs had grown into a long side bang and she looked adorable.


End file.
